Tied by Blood
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Sam and a girl with no name meet when a creature goes on a kidnapping spree. After they escape they grow up together, living the life of hunters, and eventually start wondering whether they're truly hunters- or monsters. Kind of Samxoc


**Author's Note:** I recently started watching the show 'Lost', and somehow it got my Supernatural fanfiction brain churning. I wrote all of this in one day, so there's probably a good number of errors, but I'll go back and fix it up in a couple weeks. Not sure yet if I'll continue it or not. I did the numbers thing because, well, it's ten times easier than the stupid line thing that sometimes doesn't show up when I post it, and Stephan King did a similar style that I really liked. It's easier to number it than have page breaks… anywho. Yeah.

uuuuuuugh this looks so much worse on the website than on word. T_T

**Summary**: Sam and a girl with no name meet when a creature goes on a kidnapping spree and takes them and other children. After they escape they grow up together, living the life of hunters and wondering whether they're truly hunters or monsters themselves. Kind of Samxoc

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural and its characters do not belong to me, however the creature in the beginning and the main female character do.

**Hell Hound's Blood**

_Feathertop_

The small group of children, varying in ages, sat hunched over around the small circular room. Each of them had their heads in their folded arms and silently cried and sobbed. In the darkness a sliver of light leaked in, barely enough for them to see each other. When it opened the door they could see the occasional rat emerge from the pipes, the tear streaked face of another, the dark stains on the metal walls between the chains protruding from them, and the drain in the middle suck in any liquids that occasionally pooled around one of the kids. Sometimes they could hear footsteps above them; but if any called out for help, those footsteps would get nearer, and neared, until….

The oldest of them was nine- the youngest was four. In total there were ten and a half.

"I want to go home…" One of the little boys whispered, and the girl next to him lightly punched his shoulder. He gave out a cry of pain as if it was the most excruciating touch he'd ever felt. "Ow! Ow! Oooooow! I want to go home!" He cried louder, and was sent into a short segment of hysteria. The others stayed quiet and waited for him to finish yelling and calm down to quiet sobs.

"My dad will come for us. He'll save us." A young boy with dark brown hair cropped just above his ears and dark brown eyes stated. The children all looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but one sighed and shook her head.

"No, he's not." She stated, and jabbed her elbow into the wall. The boy to her other side jumped at the sound.

"He's a hunter. He'll save us."

"So is mine, and hers, and his. I've been here for a while, and you're the second kid to say that." She told him, and his eyes widened. She put her hand by her face and pulled back the long strand of black hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"That… _thing_ that kidnapped us, took us because our parents are hunters." She explained. "It takes the children and lures the parents. So far he's been able to kill at least ten… who knows how long he's been doing this."

"Then why did he kill Joseph?" A boy sitting across from her asked, eyes tearing up and mouth twitching.

"He doesn't need us alive for long. Just long enough for our parents to realize we're missing." The boy that cried earlier was sent into another reel of hysterics, yelling and crying and pulling at the cuffs that dug into his wrists. The girl at his side tried to calm him down, but only got a jab to the face and bloodied nose.

They heard footsteps above them.

"Kid, be quiet!"

"Shut up! He's coming!"

"Calm down!" They all whispered to the boy in hopes that he would calm before the creature came again, but it was in vain. The steps got closer, and when the door opened, they all scooted as far away as possible. A shadowed figure, naked as far as they could tell but lacking organs or any other sex identifying parts, stepped towards the little blond boy. Its hand extended forward and black bones for fingers spread before it.

The others looked away as it roared and lunged forward.

Another half gone.

Down to ten.

2.

Their food was a loaf of bread each for three days. Some of the younger ones ran out of food quicker than the others because they didn't conserve what they had, and the older ones were forced to give them some of their own food. The oldest, the brown haired boy and the black haired girl, played as leader for the most part. They told the others it would be alright, and when they heard the footsteps, tried their best to keep them quiet. The pair occasionally talked about their families, conversed about the situation they were in, argued about what creature had kidnapped them.

"It was a shapeshifter." She'd argue.

"It was a Wendigo." He'd argue back.

"Wendigos don't come this far south. It's just a messed up shapeshifter killing off hunters for his own sick pleasure."

"If my brother were here, he'd be able to settle this."

"… sure." She'd finally shrug, and look around the room. Her dark brown eyes always wanted to stray to the half consumed, smelly and grotesque, bodies. There were four of them now. Whenever the creature brought a new kid to chain up to the wall, he'd take one of the half eaten bodies out and replace it with a new child.

"How long have you been here?" The boy asked one day.

"How should I know? Month, maybe more?" she said with another shrug. "We don't know when the sun is up or down, so it's impossible to tell."

"I think I've been here for about three days."

"Good for you."

"My dad is coming for us."

"You better hope he doesn't, or else he'll die."

"Nuh-uh." He retorted, and turned away from her with his arms crossed. A few minutes later of silence between them, and he turned to face her again. "My name's Sam. What's yours?"

"I'm not going to tell you that." She stated, and he looked at her confused.

"Well why not?"

"You get attached to people when you learn their names."

"Come on, just tell me your name."

"You'll get attached."

"I'm already attached." He stated, and she raised an eyebrow at him before cracking a smile along her dirty face.

"My dad always taught me to never give my name in a bad situation, especially ones like this. He's a smart man." She stated, and Sam frowned.

"I think it's just _rude_." He muttered, and ran a hand through his greasy and tangled hair. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama. You?"

"Born in Kansas, but I've been moving around since I was little."

"No place like home, huh? Click your heels and see what happens." She asked, and chuckled when he actually clicked his bare feet together.

"If I had shoes, it might work better."

"Sssh!" One of the little boys across from them hushed, and pointed up towards the ceiling. They both quieted and listened to the footsteps get closer, closer, and then start walking away.

"Your Dad seems to be taking his time." The girl whispered.

3.

"What's your dad like?" Sam asked the next day, watching his friend's face as it turned from happy to sad. She diverted her eyes from his face and looked up at the ceiling, the metal roof staring back with a cold glare. Sam put a hand on hers and lightly squeezed. Earlier that day they didn't want the creature to hear them talking, or to accidentally bring him closer again, so they scooted as close as the chains would allow so they could whisper, which was pretty close.

"My real dad died before I was born, and my mom was killed when I was two. My new dad's a hunter. I don't know if he's dead or alive right now." She said on the verge of tears, and coughed into her arm. "It stinks so bad in here."

"… we need to get out of here." Sam stated suddenly, and let go of her hand as he looked around the room for a possible escape route.

"If we leave, he'll kill everyone." She whispered, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. He looked back at her, and then surveyed the room again.

"He'll kill us anyway if we stay." He whispered back. "Do you know anyway to get rid of these chains? How to break them?"

"They're easy enough to break." She muttered, and tugged on her chain, which parts of the chain were bending apart and at the right angle would, in fact, only take a small tug to break free. "Even if-"

"Do you think we'd be able to open the door?"

"No."

"… what if, next time he comes in, we put something in the door to leave it open?" He asked, and she looked at the door. The gears clicked in her brain and smirk graced her lips.

4.

It was another twenty hours before it came back in with food. Most of them had been asleep, however, the two plotting nine year olds had taken turns keeping watch. Luckily they both were the closest to the door, and when the creature was about to leave, Sam tossed a small pebble into the nook of the door.

When the large piece of metal creaked to a close, Sam and the girl watched with belated breaths, but nearly cried when the door moved to a full close. It fitted itself neatly into its frame, unmovable, unbreakable, unbearably closed.

Just in case, Sam scooted closer when the footsteps were gone, and tugged at the edges of it.

Sure enough, he had missed his mark.

"Time for plan 'B'." The girl stated as she stood and unhooked her chains. She walked over to the door and unsheathed her knife.

"Wait," Sam whispered, and she froze. The footsteps were nearing again. The bony hand behind the door pushed against the metal and she girl dove for her place near Sam, body laying on the broken chains so it wouldn't see. When the door creaked open again it paid no mind to the girl with the knife and boy with shallow breaths. It walked towards one of the half eaten bodies and grabbed the foot to drag it out. The guts spilled from it and the excess blood spooled in the middle of the room to be sucked down the drain. All of the kids had their eyes closed.

A new child, maybe five years old and light brown hair, was brought in and chained to the wall. He had scratch marks all over him and blood oozing from the open wounds. He was crying, but was doing his best to keep the sobs down to a quiet murmur.

When it was gone, Sam crawled over to the girl to check if she was alright. She quickly nodded and shakily moved to stand. She went to pull out her knife again, but Sam also stood and put a hand on her shoulder.

"The pebble worked." He stated, and sure enough, she looked over to find that the door was left a quarter of a centimeter open. "We'll wait another five minutes before leaving."

Suddenly one of the little girls started screaming her lungs out, and everyone put their hands over their ears. Like before, the others tried to silence her cries and pleas, but the creature came again, and like before, they were down half a person.

After it had silenced and the creature was gone again, the footsteps completely stopped, the pair went to the door to open it, only to find that the pebble had moved the second time it closed the door. They pulled at the piece of metal and dug their short chipped nails into the sides of it, but it was no use. After two minutes of frantically trying to open it, the girl tried to open it with her knife, but with no prevail. The door opened from the outside, and if you were on the inside, you weren't getting out.

5.

"I don't get why he hasn't killed us, Sam."

"He only kills the ones that make noise." He commented, and took another bite of his bread. His friend did the same. The newcomer, the five year old, hadn't eaten anything since he got there. He was still disgusted by the smell, throwing up or dry heaving from the sight of the bodies, still trembling from the cold and sleeping no more than five minutes at a time. All the while, though, he stayed silent. The pair that were planning their escape looked to him from time to time, worried expressions on their faces, but when they talked he said nothing.

"It doesn't seem like he cares about our parents anymore. Any of the parents could come and there would be no discrimination on whether their kid was dead or alive."

"Are you sure you're nine? You sound older."

"I'm nine and a half." She corrected, and chewed at her bread.

"Oh." He muttered.

"Your brother sounds cool." She commented after a moment of silence, and he nodded.

"He's a jerk sometimes, but he's awesome. He and my dad are going to save us."

"We need to save ourselves, Sam." She told him, and he nodded.

"They'll save us."

"They can't save us if they can't find us."

"Well until the pebble sticks again, we can only wait." He said with a shrug, and the girl sighed.

"Yeah…"

6.

"… now." Sam whispered, and the pair both jumped to their feet and went for the door, pulling at the large hunk of metal slowly.

"Can I come?" The newest boy asked from his spot, and successfully tore himself from the wall and chains. Quietly he tip toed towards them as they nodded, and slowly crept into a tunnel like hallway. Unlike the room they'd been in for the past few weeks, this was extensively lit and caused them all to wince from the brightness of it. They all held hands as they walked down the hallways, trying to remember how to get to the exit they had entered.

They walked for what seemed like hours, going down various corridors, stepping in puddles of what looked like water and occasionally weird rooms filled with boxes, and all strained their ears for the footsteps they knew would come. They all prayed that the other kids stayed quiet and wouldn't cause the creature to wake. The girl gripped the hunting knife in her hand tighter and kept a firm grip on the five year old's hand.

"This is weird." Sam whispered at one point. They all stopped.

"What do you mean?"

"This is too easy." He answered, and a chill went up their spines.

"Don't jinx us." The girl whispered back, and pulled the boys forward to keep walking.

"Maybe we should go back." The youngest suggested.

"It's too late for that." Sam answered.

"I want to go home."

"Shh." She girl hushed, and they all stopped when they came to a door. Sam put a finger to his lips to signal them to stay quiet, and they both nodded. Slowly and steadily, they pushed the door open, and found themselves in a bare square room. The walls didn't match the rest of the place they were in, made of wood rather than metal, and had lamps set up in each corner. A white plastic chair was propped against the wall adjacent to them, newspaper stretched above it, and behind it, the creature looked up from his reading.

It had no eyes, visible nose, or ears. It looked as if his face was made of cloth, indents where his eyes should be and small bumps where his other facial features were supposed to be. Stitches were strewn across its body; seeming to hold together the 'skin'.

It faced them, and it grinned a too wide toothless grin. The eyeless eyes curved from its mouth.

The three children gasped and stood there, frozen, just staring at it as it stared back. Slowly, it closed the newspaper, and as if broken from the trance, the girl pulled the door closed. "Run!" She shouted, and the three darted down the hallway back where they came.

The creature took its time exiting the room, and when the small children were already some distance ahead, he started running.

"No! We need to stay together! Charley!" Sam yelled after the small boy when he separated from them and ran in a different direction when they faced by a fork in the path. Sam tried to run after him, but the girl tugged at his shoulder and told him to keep going.

"It's too late! If we go back, it'll catch us!" She argued, and pulled at him again, successfully getting him to start running again. After a few minutes of running they heard the undeniable scream from Charley, and his cries for help echoed endlessly throughout the various channels of hallways and tunnels. Sam tried to turn and run again, but she kept him back. "Keep going!"

"No!"

"It's too late!"

"No!"

"He'll have died for nothing!" She finally argued, and that made him stop. When he stopped moving, she suddenly realized that they were in a room filled with boxes and long bumpy bags. There was a drain in the middle of the room like the original one they had been in.

And there was silence.

It was quiet.

Really, _really_ quiet.

"Hide." She whispered, and at these words, Sam suddenly snapped back to reality. He looked around at the boxes and weirdly shapes bags, trying not to imagine what was inside them, and pulled at the girls hand to a side of the room. They both climbed over the boxes and bags and hid successfully behind them.

And then, they waited.

7.

"We can't wait here forever." Sam whispered.

"It's guarding the exit." She whispered back.

"We'll starve to death."

"We'll end up like Charley." At this the boy let out a choked sob, and immediately the girl felt bad. "This is why we shouldn't know names."

"If you died I'd be sad whether I knew your name or not."

"It would be worse if you knew my name."

"No it wouldn't."

"Yes it would."

"Shut up."

8.

The sound of gun shots being fired woke them up. They heard yelling. Shouts. A scream. Another gun shot.

Silence.

Someone yelled something, and then as they got closer, started repeating it. Eventually they could make out the words 'Sam' and 'Sammy'. When Sam realized they were calling out _his_ name, it took him a second to register and look up from their hiding place. "Dad? Dean?" He choked, and the pair climbed out from their hiding place and started running down the hallways to where they heard the voices. "Dad! Dean!" Sam yelled.

They both ran in the direction of the voices.

"Sam!" They both yelled, and when they all met, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around his fathers legs and hugged him tightly. Dean, a short boy with buzz cut brown hair, cracked a large grin and sighed in relief.

"You gave us quite the scare, bro. Whose this?" He asked as he turned to the girl, his nose wrinkling up in disgust as the smell of both his brother and the girl reached his nose. "You two _stink_."

"She won't tell me her name, but she's a good friend of mine. She helped me get out."

"Did you kill it?" The girl asked, and the older man shook his head.

"Turns out bullets don't kill it. Weakens it, but doesn't kill it. Let's get you two out of here." The father stated, but his youngest son shook his head.

"There are others. We need to get them out too." Sam stated, and his father nodded in understanding.

"I thought so. Let's get you two out of here first."

"No. We need to save them."

"Dean, you get Sammy and his friend out of here, I'll go after the Feathertop." The father ordered as he removed his son from his legs and reattached him to his brother.

"'Feathertop'? Is that what it's called?" The girl asked, and the man shook his head as he cocked his shotgun. "And I thought guns didn't work on it?"

"It was made by a witch out from a cloth doll she made. Guns don't work, but I've got to get those children out of here. Go with Dean and-"

"It hates noise, so stay quiet." She advised, and surprised, the man nodded.

"Go." He stated, and they all nodded.

"Dad!" Sam yelled, but Dean pulled him back.

"I'll be fine." He said with a wink, and then started walking in the opposite direction. The girl took the boy's hand and started walking.

"Come on, Sam."

"Look out!" Dean yelled as he shoved his brother out of the way and tried to aim his gun at the creature. He wasn't fast enough and was only thrown across the room with a large gash across his chest. As he crashed to the floor the girl turned back to the creature that smiled at the boy on the floor. Sam sat startled on the floor next to the creature and watched in horror as it advanced towards his brother.

Dean tried to grab his gun, but when he reached for it, the foot of the creature jabbed into his wrist and caused him to cry out in pain. The creature let out a horrid scream when a blade cut through the seams of its back and caused oil like liquid to flow from it. It turned to strike the girl, but she lashed out at it again with her knife. It dodged and propelled itself forward to tackle her to the ground.

Long incisors began to pierce through his fabric gums to form teeth. The girl reached towards the knife, but it was out of her reach. A gun shot rang out, but as the bullet went through the creature's head, it didn't faze it. The creature leaned down to bite her neck, but just before its teeth could sink in, it stopped.

The head rolled forward and the body fell onto the girl, making it difficult to breathe. Quickly Sam's father came forward and pulled the thing off her and checked to see if she was alright. When she confirmed she was fine, the brothers gathered round and looked at the dead monster.

1.

"Bobby, can you please take care of my boys and the girl for a few weeks?"

"Why haven't you given her to the police? What happened to her parents?"

"They're all dead, and she has no family left. Her dad was a hunter, and he was one of the ones killed. All the others we found had families; all except her." John explained, and Bobby sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"John, we can't take in all the-"

"I know, I know, but-"

"But nothing, she's not our problem. Saving her life was good enough."

"If we leave her she'll just go to an orphanage. After what she's seen, they'll think she's a nutcase."

"Ain't our problem."

"But-"

"I know it's heartbreaking, John, but it just ain't our problem. We can't take in every kid that gets attacked by a monster."

"But she's a hunter." He argued, and Bobby sighed again as he walked back into the house. He walked past the living room, where Dean, Sam, and the girl were, and continued to the kitchen to grab a beer. John was on his heels. "Did you hear me?"

"Talk to Olivia, then. She likes kids."

"She _hates_ kids."

"Look, can you just watch her for the next few weeks until we find her a permanent person to look after her? Please, Bobby? Just this once?" John pleaded, also taking a beer from the fridge.

"No."

2.

The girl and the Winchester boys stayed with Bobby for the next few weeks. John would be hunting a shapeshifter off in Colorado, and after what happened with Sam, didn't want to bring him anywhere near it.

Dean was tense for the next few days, always by his brother's side, always questioning what he was doing or where he was going, always insisting that he do everything for him. He also questioned the strange girl insistently, continuously asking what her name was, asking about her clothes, where she came from, who her parents were, what she hunted. Basically, he was driving everyone insane.

For the most part the girl and Sam stayed quiet; they jumped at sudden noises, ate enough food for ten people, avoided talking about the incident.

For a week the girl still wouldn't tell them her name. Dean came up with the 'clever' name of 'Asian', but shortly after calling her that in front of Bobby he got a whack in the head.

"So you're a hunter?" She asked Bobby one day when they were on the back porch alone, sipping at their own drinks and looking out at the junk yard. The male nodded.

"Yup."

"That's cool." She commented, and then took out a candy bar and started munching on it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"In Dean's bag." She answered, and he chuckled. "I heard you and John talking a couple weeks ago. About what to do with me." She commented, and Bobby mentally cringed. "I can take care of myself, you know. I'm good at stealing things."

"What if you got caught?"

"I won't."

"But what if you do?"

She shrugged. "Shoot them, probably. Or cut them." After a moment of thinking, Bobby nodded and looked back out at his yard.

"You don't have to do that." He stated after a few minutes, and she looked back at him. "You can stay with me."

"Hunters make bad parents." She commented, and he chuckled.

"True, but at this point it's too late for you to have a parent that's not. You're staying with me and that's that. No complaining." He said, and avoided looking at her. His cheeks were slightly pink, and to get rid of this awkward and stupid-on-his-part situation, he took another gulp of his beer. A few minutes later he stood, about to go back inside, when the girl spoke.

"Jin Ae. Jin for short."

"Your name?"

"Yeah."

"… nice to meet you, Jin."

3.

For once since they'd been rescued, Jin and Sam were alone. They were on the couch; Sam sitting upright with a book in his hands, while Jin used his leg as a pillow and had her own book in her hands. Both of them read in silence, the quiet pattering of the rain in the distance calming their nerves. No one else was in the house. Dean and Bobby had gone to the store.

At one point the male reached his hand out and started petting her hair, causing her to smile. "I feel like a cat."

"Your hair is soft enough to be fur." He commented. He peered over her face to the book in her hands to see what she was reading. "'Hawthorne?'"

"I'm reading the Feathertop story." She told him, and he froze. His hand stopped moving. "What are you reading?" She asked, ignoring his reaction. "'Harry Potter'?"

Not answering, the boy threw his book on the ground and stood from his spot, causing the girl to fall, and ran out of the room. The girl yelled at him to come back, but he didn't, and instead ran to his room upstairs and slammed the door shut. She could hear him crying from where she sat. She cursed under her breath and let her upper body fall against the rug floor.

She laid there staring at the ceiling, a stray tear escaping the corner of her eye.

1.

"I told you not to go on hunts alone!" Bobby scolded her for the fifth time that month. The teenager stood there, staring at the wall and ignoring him for a moment, taking in the yelling and occasionally looking at him to nod or roll her eyes. A knot formed in her belly as he spoke though, the events from earlier that night replaying in her mind.

"Bobby-"

"You could have gotten hurt! Or worse, killed! I've told you time and time again-"

"I was bit." She interrupted, causing the man to falter in his speech and stare at her.

"What?"

"That werewolf I was hunting," She explained and pulled at the neck of her shirt to show him her shoulder. Sure enough a partially healed bite mark was there. It was still red and puffy, each teeth mark evident, but it had stopped bleeding some time ago. She also had a few minor scratches on her, but those would be easy to take care of. "bit me."

Bobby froze in his spot, breath caught. He stared at her shoulder with narrowed eyes. He paled.

She looked away and covered up the bite mark. "I was bit." She repeated lamely, and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I messed up. I missed when I shot at him. I… didn't mean to, I-" Before she could finish rambling, Bobby turned and walked to the kitchen, going straight for the hard liquor.

2.

"Hey…" Jin Ae started, running her hand through her hair for the fifty billionth time that day and fidgeting with the ends. "Look… Sarah… I don't know how to put this," She spoke into the phone. She bit down onto her lower lip. "I… I… After tomorrow night when we confirm, I'm going to…" She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. "You know what, never mind that. Let's meet tomorrow, all right? Right. Picnic at the park tomorrow, just you and me, you bring the food since I can't cook worth shit. Oh, oops, sorry, I'm not supposed to swear, sorry." She rambled, and jumped when there was a knock at her door.

"Jin?"

"Just a minute!" She yelled to them, and returned her attention to the phone. "I'll call again later, sorry for the long awkward message, love you babe!" When she hung up, she shoved the old phone into her pocket and jumped from her bed. When she opened the door she smiled. "Sam!"

She squealed and jumped into his arms, hugging him around the neck, and almost causing him to fall and hit the wall across the hall. "Hey Jin," He said in an awkward tone, hugging back also awkwardly, and let go after a second. She stepped back and gave him a warm smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"Bobby called." He answered, and her face fell. Her teeth decided to start chewing on the inside of her cheek as her eyes darted to Bobby's bedroom door down the hall. "He told us what happened."

"Yeah, yeah. How I was an idiot and stupidly missed and-"

"He said you made a mistake and you need us." He interrupted. She crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

They both stood there a moment, not talking to each other, and avoided direct eye contact. After a couple minutes Sam finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey, you're going to be okay. We've been in worse situations before."

"Yeah… but I've never been the monster. I don't know how I was so stupid, if I had just shot sooner, jumped out of the way-"

"Jin, stop agonizing over it. It's going to drive you insane."

"Too late." She stated, and instead of saying something funny, he didn't say anything. She started to taste blood in her mouth.

"How's your girlfriend?"

"She's good."

"Have you told Bobby yet?"

"Yeah, same time I told him I was bitten. 'Hey uncle B, guess what? I've got a girlfriend _and_ turning into a murderous monster of the night that you'll have to kill in a couple days. Surprise!'"

"Jin…"

"Is Knucklehead here too?" She asked suddenly, and he nodded. They both left to go downstairs in silence, Jin in front and Sam following on her heels. When they got to the living room, she saw John, Bobby, and Dean all talking to each other in hushed tones and looking up with fake smiles when she entered the room. "Knucklehead!"

"Asian!" He returned, and opened his arms wide as she ran forward to hug him. Unlike Sam, he hugged back tightly and spun her around a few times, and when he set her down, thoroughly messed up her hair with one touch.

"Jerk." She muttered as she stuck her tongue out at him and tried to fix the mess he'd caused. He grinned like a Cheshire cat but said nothing. "Hey Uncle J."

"Hey Jin Ae, it's good to see you." He said as they shook hands. As she was distracted Dean made another pass at her hair. She slapped his hand away. He tried again.

"So tonight," Bobby started. "We'll see if you turn. There's a chance that you won't. And if you do turn, then we'll try the antidote and see if that works."

"We won't let anything happen to you little Jin Ae," Dean said as he pulled her into a head lock and attacked her hair more thoroughly.

"Get off you-"

"Dean, leave her alone." Sam said as he got her out of his reach.

3.

It was the longest most anxiety stricken night any of them had experienced in a long time. They all stayed up that night, guns loaded with silver bullets in their pockets (Aside from Jin, of course), and played poker for hours. They played with marshmallows since _someone_ (Dean) lost all of the poker chips.

"You feel wolfy yet?" Dean asked at about midnight. They all eyed the girl as they waited for a response.

"Do you feel any different?" Sam added, and the girl shook her head.

"Nope. I do feel like my bladder is about to explode, though, so if you'd excuse me ladies, I'm going to the restroom." She told them as she stood from the table and walked to the bathroom. As she walked away Bobby and John talked about something, and Dean tried to sneak some marshmallows from his little brother.

When Jin was out of their sight and alone for the first time that night, she sighed, and stared at herself in the mirror. She pulled at the neck of her shirt to look at the bite mark again, looking the same as it did last night, and then let it go back and rest her hands on the edges of the counter. Her face neared the mirror as she stared at her eyes, her teeth, her neck. Waiting for something to change. Waiting.

She pulled at her upper lip to expose her teeth, trying to tell if they were sharper or different in anyway. The only difference from earlier was that they were slightly blue from the jolly rancher Dean had given her.

She didn't look different, but she felt… off.

Itchy. Like… like she was wearing the wrong skin. Almost like someone had covered her body with wax and it was drying. Her nails dug into her arm, trying to peel off the wax, but the imaginary layer of hardened liquid stayed put. She looked at her face in the mirror again.

"You okay dog girl?" Dean asked from the other room, and she rolled her eyes before moving away from the mirror.

4.

"Boo." She whispered in the girl's ear, and she spun around to face a bouquet of flowers. She smiled and giggled. The girl behind the flowers lowered them to see her beautiful face and smile back.

"Roses? Really? That's not corny at all."

"I just felt like getting something beautiful for a beautiful girl." She stated as she leaned forward and kissed her.

"You seem unusually happy."

"I'm always happy when I'm around you."

5.

"Dad said he heard somewhere that a person needs to be sleeping when they turn." Sam explained on the other side of the couch. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever will get you off my back." She grumbled. "Do we have any cookies? I-" Before she could finish her sentence Dean had already thrown a bag of chocolate chip baked goods at her.

"I'm going out. If she wolfs out, give me a call." The teenager stated as he waved and disappeared behind the front door. Next Bobby walked into the room, book in hand, and sat down in his comforter.

"Sam, keep an eye on her."

"Why is it my job all of a sudden?"

"Don't complain, idiot. Besides, I'm right here. If you dose off, though, I'll through this book at you." Bobby explained from his spot, and shifted in his seat until he was comfortable enough to start reading. Sam rolled his eyes from his spot and looked at the girl, who at the moment, was wolfing down those cookies pretty damn fast.

"You're going to get fat if you eat too much of those."

"I could eat fifty of these bags and not get as fat as your last girlfriend."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Jin's phone beeped under her leg: she pulled it out, flipped it open. She opened a text.

'Dont bite any1, bitch'

6.

"Guess you're not a werewolf, then."

"Way to scare us over nothing."

"We're glad that you're alright." Sam stated next to his brother

"Jin Ae, now that you're fine, you're grounded." Bobby said after Sam, and the brothers chuckled as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Isn't your gratitude over me being safe overpower your urge to ground me?"

"Not in the slightest. You're not allowed to go on hunts for a month and can't leave the house for two weeks except school."

"See you later, Asian." Dean stated as he waved over his shoulder, and Sam also waved good bye as they walked away.

7.

A month later Jin was in the hospital; cuts, scratches, and bites covering her body. Bandages and stitches covered her torn skin and broken bones. She sat on the hospital bed, expression blank, eyes locked on the wall. She was tempted to cry. Maybe shed a few tears.

But what would be the point of that? If she started she wouldn't stop. If she didn't stop it would hurt. It hurt to breathe- it would hurt to cry. If she cried Bobby would be worried.

Bobby.

Boy was he going to be pissed when he got there. When he found her cut up and borderline dead. What would he do if he saw her crying on top of that? Call her an idiot and horrible hunter, probably. He was always yelling at her about that stuff.

Yeah. Crying wouldn't help the situation.

Staring at the wall was ten times more productive.

Her phone rang. She ignored it.

It beeped. Apparently she got a text. Although she didn't want to talk to anyone, reading a meaningless typed message wouldn't hurt. Slowly, carefully, -okay it hurt a little- she reached over and grabbed it from the little table and brought it to her body. She pressed 'open', and inside, was a text from the same number that sent the other message a month before.

'Told ya'

Good thing the meds were working, or else she'd be up the walls.

She got another text.

'r u alright? –Sam'

She went back to the other text and started a reply. 'who is this?'

It took whoever is was all of a second to respond. 'I made the deal w ur mom that killed her'. Her jaw clenched and she gripped the phone tighter. She got another text from Sam but then put it back on the little table. She looked back at the wall again.

8.

As expected, Bobby stormed in in a fury- red face and all. At first he didn't say anything. Just stood there. Arms crossed. Standing near the foot of her bed staring. He looked at her injuries, as if judging whether or not she was healthy enough to take a beating or worry about her. All the while she just stared at the wall.

"Why don't you listen to me? I just want to keep you safe." He spoke, and took a seat at her side. Surprised, Jin looked over at him with a confused expression.

"… Huh?"

"You keep getting hurt when you go on hunts. You go with a partner, or _someone_, to have your back so that you don't end up like this." He explained, and sighed into his hands. "You really got your ass kicked this time. All time record for number of broken ribs. Idiot." She looked away from him and averted her gaze to the window.

"I didn't… I didn't go on a hunt. The hunt found me." She whispered, and the man looked up.

"What?"

"She… I loved her…" She whispered. "She was a werewolf. I turned her."

So much for not crying.

1.

"So you're the demon that made a deal with my mom, huh?" She asked from her spot. She stood on the other side of the room, glaring at the demon tied to the chair and gripping the book in her hands while occasionally glancing at the text inside it. The man in the middle of the room had short black hair and wore a Hawaiian flower shirt and khaki shorts.

"You're pretty strong from a mutt. I didn't think you'd catch me this quickly."

"Tell me what you know."

"And why would I do that, princess? What are you going to give me in exchange?" He asked with a sneer, and looked her up and down. She smirked back and walked to another part of the room where a large bag sat.

"You tell me what you know," She spoke, and opened the bag. She then dumped the contents on the ground for the demon to see, who at first shrugged and kept the sneer plastered on his face. "Or else I torch your bones."

"My bones, huh? And how did you get those?"

"Summoned your ex girlfriend and said 'hi'." She said simply, and opened up a similar looking bag next to it to reveal a blowtorch. "Burn a demon's bones and supposedly it kills them."

"Wives tale." He stated confidently.

"Is it?" She said with a shrug, and started to torch the bones. When the demon started screaming, she paused and looked back at him.

"I'll kill you, you bitch! I'll kill you!"

"First tell me what you know, or else I'll torch you to ashes. I did my homework." The nineeen year old stated with a smirk, and stood.

"I used to be a crossroads demon. Your bitch of a mother wanted a fucking husband and apple pie life, so in exchange for her soul in ten years, I gave it to her. She didn't know much English, so it was an easy deal."

She turned on the torch and heated up the bones. He started screaming again. Being sure not to torch all of the bones before she got enough information, she stopped.

"I wasn't lying! Mother fucking…."

"What did you mean by 'don't bite anyone'?"

"Let me finish my story!" He yelled as he glared angrily. His eyes were completely black. "At the end of ten years I decided to make a proposition. Five more years added onto her life if she gave birth to a Hell Hound."

"… Hell Hound? The kind that-"

"Collects a soul once their time is up and takes them to hell. Yeah. No one has ever been so stupid as to take that fucking deal. Until your stupid cunt of a mother-" He screamed again when she singed his bones. "She slept with a hell hound and you were born."

"Aren't Hell Hounds… you know, not human? What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"After you were born she hated you so much that she gave you up for adoption. Then, what a surprise, your adoptive parents died. Then your _other_ parent died. How long do you think until dear old Bobby kicks the bucket, too?"

"There's… there's no way I'm part Hell Hound. That's impossible. Tell me what this is really about and I'll let you go. If you don't… well, you're dead."

"I've already told you everything, you git!" He screamed at her as he pulled at the ropes binding him to the chair. Sweat was pooling at the base of his neck and dripping down his jaw, his eyes, when they weren't black, blood shot. He was gasping for breath and would have killed her if he could. "You were a fun little experiment of mine. Your stupid mother was so desperate to live, that she did it with a Hell Hound. You're half Hell Hound, a new breed, nothing _anyone_ has ever seen. I created you."

"I don't believe you."

"It's why you can be bitten or cursed with _anything_ and it won't affect you. Hell Hounds are at the top of the food chain. You can carry the virus, but you won't feel it. You can infect anyone you bite. Unless you want to kill them, you can't have rough sex with anyone ever again. Now… let me go."

"See ya." She said as she reached down to torch his bones against his protest. A sick grin covered her face as she heard him scream.

2.

"Where the hell were you?"

"Thanks for the torch." She spoke, ignoring Bobby and instead placing the bag at John's feet.

"No problem." He replied uncertainly, and watched her walk up the stairs before turning back to his long time friend. "What was that?"

"Ever since what happened to her little girlfriend, she just kinda comes and goes. I don't even know that girl anymore."

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"I wouldn't know what to say… I think she just needs some time, is all."

3.

"So you're leaving them, huh? You're going to do it?" She asked into the phone as she fell back onto the bed, plastic piece of technology practically glued to her ear. "It's a big decision."

"Jin, I'm not going to live my life this way. I just want to be _normal_." Sam answered on the other end.

"Normal is so overrated, freak. All the so called normal kids want to be not-normal."

"That was an intelligent sentence."

"Dude, I'm tired, what do you expect?"

"Why are you tired?"

"Can't sleep."

"Nightmares? I thought those stopped years ago." He commented, and she could hear him opening something in the back ground. Some kind of beverage; probably pop or beer.

"Different nightmares. Scary as hell, too. It feels like… it feels like I'm leaving my body, and it's really freaky."

"Do as Bobby says and take a break from hunting. It's probably just getting to you."

"It's not the hunting."

"You think it's because of what happened two months ago?" He asked, and she sighed.

"I don't know… maybe… that could be it." She admitted, and in the background she heard a door slam and the voice of Sam's brother. Sam covered the phone to yell something at him. He yelled back. After a few seconds of bickering Sam finally told her 'Dean says hi', and then a quieter 'No I didn't!' in the background. Jin heard them struggling and then Dean's voice was brought to the front.

"Hey Jin, answer me this: why haven't you and my bro hooked up yet? He's got-"

"Dean shut up!"

"Pictures of you in his text books that he tries to hide, and he makes out with them and-"

"Dean, give me back the phone!"

"Although, if your tastes are for the older-" Before he could finish she could hear something hit the phone, something breakable breaking, and the two boys struggling. Jin held the phone a few inches was from her ear at all the yelling. "Sam loves you!"

"He's joking!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes he is!"

"Bye guys!" Jin Ae finally yelled into the phone and hung up. She smiled and tossed it onto her pillows, a heavy sigh ringing through her. "Winchesters…"

1.

Jin Ae sat in one of the vacant chairs. Her legs were crossed, lips pursed, eyes on the magazine she skimmed through as she tried to pass the time. She glanced at the clock again, then to the lady behind the desk, then back to her magazine. She bit down on her lip and refrained from getting up and yelling at the poor girl. She flipped to another page, one about the infamous Twilight series. Her eyes glanced at the topless men before flipping to another page.

"Teenagers…" The twenty-three year old muttered under her breath, and pulled out her phone. She checked her texts, saw that one was from Sam, and deleted it before reading it. She had one new voicemail, as well, and also deleted it.

Several people suddenly came in through the front doors and caused her to look up. Two men, one of them carrying someone over their shoulder while the other helped a middle aged woman, entered and went straight to the receptionist. When Jin Ae realized who they were she immediately pulled the magazine over her face.

"Why the fuck are they in River Grove?" She muttered to herself, and quietly reached for her bag. They all disappeared behind the doors of the doctor's office, and when they were safely out of sight, grabbed her bag and ran for the door. Only to realize that it had been locked. If she had had two more seconds she could have unlocked the little latch by twisting it run outside before they'd seen her.

"Hey, I don't suggest leaving, there's something going on out there." Dean told her, and she froze. "If you want to leave I'll get you out of town, but-" As he was talking the girl turned in her spot, causing him to stop and stare. He gapped for a second, blinked a few times to see if she'd disappear, and then stepped forward. "J… Jin? I thought… where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead."

Not knowing what to say she fidgeted with her hands and picked at her nails. "I'm not."

"Obviously." He said, and as if in a trance, walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Surprised and still not sure what to do, she just stood there. "We've really missed you."

"Um… sorry for worrying you."

"It's been five years and you couldn't pick up a damn phone?" He asked as he unwrapped himself from her and stepped back. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "I… you know what? Never mind. I need to get help and you're coming with me." He resolved, and unlocked the door behind her and towed her along. "Before you see Sam, which you _are_ going to do, we're going to have a nice long chat."

The girl followed without protest and sat shotgun in his car. He revved the engine and started driving.

"What the hell was so important that you couldn't tell us where you were?"

"It's complicated." She answered, and glanced at him. He gripped at the steering wheel.

"Did you hear that my dad died?"

"… No." She replied lamely, and glanced out the window. After a few seconds she looked back to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about your dad."

"He saved your life, you know."

"I know."

"What are you going to tell Sam?"

"About what?"

"Where you've been." He stated, as if it were obvious. She reached her hand to her lips and chewed on her index finger's nail.

"I haven't found what I've been looking for."

"… did you also know that Sam's girlfriend was killed last year?"

"Yeah… I knew about that one…"

2.

"I'm infected, Dean. You have to."

"No one's shooting anyone!" Dean yelled at the people around him, and glared at the ground. His brother watched him for a moment, and then glanced at the girl he'd been successfully avoiding the past few hours.

"Great timing, huh?" He asked her. She looked down at her feet and shifted her wnine from one foot to the other. "Dean, give me the gun and I'll do it."

"No."

"Dean-"

"Here." He said as he pulled out the keys to his car, and tossed it to Dr. Lee. They all looked at him confused. "Go. You too." He said to Jin Ae, but she shook her head.

"Nah. I'll stay and see what happens." She stated as she walked over to Sam and sat on the floor. She gave them a weak smile.

"Jin Ae-"

"I don't leave when I'm scared." She spoke, and watched as the civilians hurried out of the small clinic.

"So why do you leave?" Dean asked. She shrugged.

"Believe me when I say that you don't want to know. Now, what the fuck are you two doing here in freaking Oregon?" She asked the two, and they both snorted.

"You're asking _us_ what we're doing here? That's rich." Sam spoke, and she rolled her eyes. "I've been calling you for years and-"

"We're here because Sammy has been having visions." Dean answered, and Sam glared at him. "He's been having them for a while. He had a vision that I'd kill a man in cold blood."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't." He agreed, and she nodded, thinking to herself.

"Sammy's psychic now?" She asked, her interest piqued, and looked up at her childhood friend. He looked away and avoided her gaze. "Psychic Sammy…"

"Shut up."

"I just… that's interesting. It's a _really_ good thing you haven't been around me, then." She commented, but before they could question her further about it the woman from earlier walked back into the clinic and told them to go outside. Confused, they all did, and was surprised at what they found.

No one. Nothing.

Not a sound, not a person, not anything.

3.

"How's Bobby?" She asked. She then took another swig of her alcoholic beverage and hopped onto the bed, legs crossed and patting the spot next to her. Sam shook his head and sat on the other twin sized bed.

"He's good, I guess. After you left he was really upset, though."

"I figured he'd be pissed-"

"No, I mean, sad. Worried. He was scared you were some creature's lunch. He tries not to, but he talks about you a lot. He really misses you, you know." He further explained. Jin bit her lower lip and looked down at her drink. "You always think the worst of people."

"Habit."

"Dean told you Dad died, right? That hit him pretty hard."

"I'll bet. They'd bicker like an old married couple, but they loved each other." She spoke, and he smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"How have you been handling it? I mean, his death."

"I… I've been fine, I guess."

"You should know better than to lie to me." She stated as she looked up at him, staring at his face for once and really looking at him. Her gut quenched as she realized how different he looked; his eyes had darkened over the years, there was a scar barely visible on his left cheek, and his hair was considerably longer.

"It's been difficult, but I've managed…. Why did you leave without a word?"

"Sam-"

"Bobby took you in when you had no one, you were my best friend. You had people that loved you and you just… left them. I at least let everyone know that I was alive."

"I'm…" She started, but chewed on her lip again and looked down at her shaking hands. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. But we're not blood, and you're born hunters. What I've been digging into…"

"What?" He asked softly, and stood up from his spot and sat down next to her. He reached his hand up and moved a piece of her hair from her face, then tucking it behind her ear. "You can tell me anything."

She looked up and stared into his eyes, his face centimeters from her own. The stray thought of kissing him crossed her mind, but as soon as it entered, it was gone. She turned and looked at the wall. "I'm sorry. I should go." And so, she left, leaving a confused Winchester behind to stare at the door.

1.

When she found out Sam was dead, she was pissed.

No, pissed or angry are inadequate words. She wanted to take Yellow Eyes by the throat, choke him, hang him, stab him, shoot him fifty times, perform every unimaginable curse she knew, and then rip his soul to pieces and shove them up his ass.

She was tempted to find Dean and comfort him, try and help the situation and find out exactly what happened, but she went with another option. Find out everything from Ellen, make sure Bobby wouldn't drink himself to death, and then find Yellow Eyes.

Well, small problem there. The Winchesters have been searching for him for more than ten years and have had no such luck; however, if she remembered right, Dean said that their father had summoned him in order to make the deal. Which meant….

He shouldn't be too hard to locate on a simple map.

2.

You should know that Jin Ae rarely left her body. Because of her Hell Hound abilities she is able to leave her body when she wants and be a regular Hell Hound.

The only problem? She has to leave her body unattended to while she goes into her invisible dog form. If her body is killed while she's away from it, she has no idea what will happen. She'll either die or be trapped as an invisible bitch for the rest of her life. Quite literally.

She took one last look at the map before plopping down on the bed and folding her hands over her stomach. Inhale, exhale.

Inhale, exhale.

Inhale…. Exhale….

Inhale… exhale…

Run.

1.

The next time she saw them was five months after the Yellow Eyed Demon died. One day that fall, it had been raining, and a nasty storm was brewing. Jin Ae had been driving for six hours straight, and she'd been content in the car, almost smiling as she thought about going home. She had called Sam some time ago, maybe a week before, and told him that she was coming back soon, and to make sure Bobby wouldn't be too angry at her. He said he'd try his best.

He also said she'd better have a damn good excuse for leaving or he'll kick her sorry ass out.

She countered and said that Bobby would be more likely to kill her.

So at least Bobby was expecting her, and she couldn't be as unannounced as she could be. Now she had information. Now she knew what to tell, how to explain her disappearance. Hell, even when they know, they might be too angry about her running off and not letting them help to want anything to do with her. She'd be angry too if one of them ran off and she thought they were dead, and they actually weren't, and they didn't tell her.

Damn, this is going to be awkward, she realized at one point. It's been more than five years since she'd seen Bobby. And after he'd been a father to her, took her in and raised her, she left. Ditched him for her own selfish reasons.

_But it would have been more selfish to involve him,_ she remembered, and trained her eyes back on the road.

When she got there she walked slowly to the old wooden door and knocked loudly three times. It felt strange to knock and not just walk in, since she used to live here. Last time she was here she told Uncle B to stay out of her life and that she hated living in 'that stupid house'. It wasn't true, but it kept him off her back for a while. After about a month of no contact from her he tried to track her down, but she used the GPS on his phone to keep track on where he was. She was always one town ahead of him.

Someone was moving inside the house, and after a few minutes, the doorknob twisted and the door reluctantly opened for him. Bobby, more wrinkly than ever, looked down at the short girl and looked at her for a moment.

Jin Ae was never one for awkward situations, and when it came to awkward situations with Bobby, well, let's say neither of them handled it well.

"Well, are you going to come in?" He asked after a few minutes of just standing there and fidgeting with his hand. She nodded and he stepped aside, giving her enough room to walk in. He closed the door behind her. She looked around the house.

"It's gotten messier."

"Yeah." He agreed, and walked past her to the kitchen. "You were usually the one that kept things clean around here."

"Only because you paid me."

"Still kept things clean." He said with a shrug, and grabbed two cold beers from the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Sure." She answered, and heard the fridge door shut and glass clatter inside it. Bobby emerged from the kitchen again and handed her one of the beverages. "How about we go to the back porch?"

"Sure." He commented, and followed her to the back. She sat on the railing while he took a seat on one of his plastic chairs. "You have some explaining to do."

"Yeah." She agreed, and laughed quietly. "I heard you've been having some experience with demons lately. You know what a cross roads demon is, right?"

"Yeah. Demons that make deals with humans in exchange for their souls."

She nodded. "My mother made one of those deals. After what happened with Sarah, the demon that made that deal contacted me. After I got what information I could from him, which wasn't much, I realized that if I told you anything you'd most likely have to be the one to kill me." She spoke, and took a swig from her drink that she'd opened while she'd talked.

"Go on."

"With the information I gathered at different times and with contradicting knowledge, I knew that if I worked with anyone, they would more likely kill me than help me. Or worse yet, get killed."

"Jin what the hell have you been getting yourself into? We're family, I wouldn't kill you because of some demon's false info and shit." He said, and she looked down at her glass.

"It was safer going in alone than with someone else."

"You just don't get it, do you?" He asked as he was about to stand up, but she raised her arms and motioned for him to sit back down.

"At least listen to what I found out. If you still hate me after that, fine. Just hear me out."

"Then stop beating around the bush, damn it." He said before drinking from his beverage and sitting back down.

"I don't know the exact details of the deal, but somehow when my mom gave birth to me, my genes got mixed with a Hell Hound's. She-"

"You… _what the hell have you been smoking_?"

"Hear me out! You see, this is why I didn't take you along. Look, my mom made a deal with a cross roads demon. Happy apple pie life in exchange for her soul in ten years. When her time was up, the fucked up demon offered her five more years of having her soul, in exchange for having me. After I was born she put me up for adoption."

"So you think you're half Hell Hound."

"I don't think, Bobby, I know. You think I'd tell you something so stupid without doing research before it? I'm not entirely human, Uncle B." She stated. He stared at her with narrowed eyes. Scrutinizing her. Staring her down and seeing if she'd break down and admit it was all a joke. It had to be, right?

"You're human. You're not no Hell Hound." He stated, but her eyes changed to a solid red and caused him to blink in surprise. "… get out."

"I'm not evil, I don't-"

"_Get out_." He said in a lower voice. She did as he said and left.

2.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, he didn't kill me."

"Was he mad?"

"He told me to leave."

"Give him some time."

"… maybe I should write him a letter." She mused, her upper body hanging from bed while the other half wnineed her down. The plastic technology was firmly pressed against her ear, reminding her fondly of when she was seventeen.

"Maybe. Maybe you should tell me what room you're in so that I don't have to knock on all of them and wake everyone in the motel up." He told her, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"… 06?" She asked more than stated, and put one hand firmly on the ground before pushing with her legs and doing a handstand. Her legs fell towards the ground and she stuck her toes into the carpet. "Are you here?"

"No but my imaginary friend Gary is and he wants to say hi."

"And so does Dean. Hi Jin!" Dean yelled into the receiver of the phone.

"Dude you're so immature!"

Though she could hear them on the phone, she could now hear them on the other side of her door.


End file.
